For old times sake
by Wahness
Summary: A short meeting with an old friend.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

An attractive woman, dressed in a pale blue kimono and a white obi, with long dark brown hair in a lose ponytail that falls down to her waist walks slowly carrying a bunch of sunflowers and an open yellow umbrella, that sheltered her pale skin from the bright sun, she makes her way up to the monument for fallen souls of the hidden village. "Sorry it has taken me this long to visit." She says with a bow. She closes her umbrella and opens her bag and displays the contents on the ground carefully with the flowers, when she is happy with the outcome she lights the incense she brought, "I hope you all like it." She notices fresher names had been craved in the stone, she sighed tracing a few of the names with her fingers. Tears began to gather at her eyes and she sniffed them away. "Why?" she asked loudly to the presence she sensed behind her.

A tall lean man with messy grey hair walks slowly beside with his hands in his pockets, "It is the ninja lifestyle." He said in a matter of fact tone. She didn't turn to look at her new companion, instead her dark eyes kept reading the new names. They both stood in silence before she turned to him and smiled meekly "It seems that you are the only reminder of my past." He turned to her and looked at her with his only eye that showed. She was pretty when she was younger and after all the years that had past she had grown into a beautiful woman, her smile looked friendly, but he remembered her in her youth when she smiled her whole face would light up. "You have changed." She stopped smiling and looked at him with a blank expression "How" She asked as she turned her attention back to the stone "You are not how I remember, everyone could tell what you were thinking or thought by a mere glance of your facial expressions, now all I see is a well constructed mask." He replied looking at the stone.

She would have frowned or pouted at this if she was younger but instead she kept her gaze to the stone in front of them "I can not afford to show my feelings in my line of work, this you know." She bowed to the monument, and turned and left the grey haired man standing there. Before descending down the stairs she stopped "Would you care to join me for a meal? I would like to catch up." She asked him with out turning around. The grey hair ninja took one last look at the stone and then slowly turned and followed her.

They sat in a private room in one of the towns' local restaurants, both their plates remained quite full with the meal only pick at yet they had been there for quite sometime and were starting their second small bottle of sake. She lifted the sake bottle and poured his cup as graceful as a geisha, "You do not have to treat me as a diplomat." She smiled and looked up at him "Forgive me, it is a habit, I have spent ten years of my life behaving like a geisha, it is hard to drop." She said in a light airy tone, they both were silent for a while. Bored of the silence she looked at him "It is strange, though we have known each other for years; I'm finding it quite difficult to start a conversation with you." She poured her own cup and took a sip from it. The grey hair ninja did not seem offended by her words; he merely took a sip out of his cup. His face was not covered up by his mask, as he was drinking and they were in a private room so no one would see his face but her, but seeing his face didn't help her know what he was thinking as she found it near impossible to read his face.

"Ten years of service is a long time." He stopped himself from saying anything else; there was not much to say, he had informed her of who died, when and how. He would answer questions straight and to the point; she knew that some things he couldn't inform her more on as a ninja couldn't give away important information. The geisha turned to him "This is never how I picture our lives." He looked up at her and noticed a faint flicker of sadness in her eyes. "Really, in what way?" the copy ninja appeared cool and not bothered but he wasn't too sure where this was leading. He started studying her, He knew she could handle her alcohol extremely well and since she was pouring she gave most of the sake to him. He had now just realised the drunken warmth coming from his cheeks. He would have to play this carefully, they were friends in their youth but her loyalties now laid elsewhere.

The geisha took another sip of her sake and closed her eyes as she thought how to answer, "I always planned that by 26, and that I'd be a successful ninja and married..." She paused and lowered her cup, "You are both." Her companion reminded her, she set the cup down and smiled turning to the ninja, he smiled back not because of their conversation he was happy to see a smile that reached her eyes, she was looking more like the girl he used to know. "True, I am married, but…" she noticed his cup was empty and began her pouring duties. He took the cup of her and gave a small thankful nod of his head. "…I'm hardly what you call a wife am I?" he was in mid sip and stopped and looked at her, setting down his cup he sighed "Have you come for a divorce?" His partner looked shocked for a second but her face fell into that of a geisha giggling at a rude joke "No, I could not work for the lord unmarried." She gave a playful push to the ninja who rolled his eye at her act. "Besides having the famous Copy ninja as my husband has kept back many men, which is something I should thank you for." He smiled, looking down at the table he idly touched his plate "Why are you here?" he finally asked, he slowly looked up at her "You are the lord's bodyguard; you should always be at his side." He saw her finish her drink and looked solemnly down at the table "I suppose it would be okay to say, the village probably knows or will find out soon enough." She met his gaze "the Lord is on his deathbed." She sighed "I am now a ninja of the village again, well that is until his son asks the hokage for me to be his guard." She added somewhat sadly.

He noted the sadness of her voice "Maybe he'll ask for someone else?" hoping that it might cheer her up. She shook her head slowly "His son has shown interest in me for quite sometime, he has tried for a while to make me his mistress." He noticed bitterness in her voice "I have been fortunate so far that our lord has stopped him, but as he is dying, I doubt he can do much." The copy ninja frowned "You could always say you want to quit and…" she cut him off "Become a housewife? I cannot do that." She laughed "The new lord would not be pleased, and really could you picture me cleaning and cooking?" He chuckled quietly to himself he remembered when she tried to make valentine chocolate for his best friend Obito, who was her first crush. She nearly burnt down her family's kitchen. They both smiled fondly at the memory "I have been trained for this my whole life." She said to him it sounded like the final nail in the coffin.

He thought back to her family, they were beautiful women, trained in dance and music but as her father was a ninja, it was decided that she would protect the lord of the fire country as no one would expected the lord's beautiful geisha companion was a trained killer who could protected him from assassins. He remembered the third Hokage calling him into his office and he saw the young sixteen year old girl who he knew loved his best friend when he was alive. He was told that she was to be the lord's personal bodyguard, but the only unmarried ladies allowed close to the lord where his concubines, who were not allowed at court, she needed a husband. He remembers the look in her face she looked upset, scared and angry all at once, he agreed to it because if the Hokage asks then you must accepted.

"Have I lost you?" snapped him back to reality "forgive me I was remembering our wedding." He said with an awkward smile. She laughed loudly "What a day that was." He laughed with her; they were married in the Hokage's office and when it came to the moment of the kiss she nearly bit his lips off "It was my first kiss." She giggled "Most people know how to give a peck on the lips when they are sixteen!" he stated in good humour, She wiped a tear from her eye still laughing "Sorry, I think I wanted to lash out on someone and you were the closest person to me." "My bottom lip hurt for a week after that." He laughed back at her.

She clamed down from laughing "that was what our married life consisted of, at least we got romance and a fight in." she said bemused "I'd say it was abuse, I didn't get to bite back." He joked. They laughed again and slowly they went back to being silent, his wife began pouring their drinks again. She sighed contently when she finished and looked at her husband with a curious look in her eye "Have you been seeing anyone lately?" their marriage was legal but it would be foolish to think that they held out ten years for each other. "Not in a while." He answered, by the tone of his voice it sounded how he answered her questions earlier, and she inwardly cursed herself, realising most of their friends and love ones had died and he didn't want to get to close to someone only to lose them.

She looked at her plate of food that was cold now and pushed it slightly forward, "Me neither, to be honest…" she stopped "sorry it's stupid" she said her cheeks turning slightly red due to the alcohol and her embarrassment, the copy ninja looked at her intrigued "She knew she have to say it by how he looked at her, "You have been the only man I kissed." She said cringing at herself after she said it. He looked at her dumbfound, she was beautiful, not just by his standards but to other men, he could tell by the looks she got from the men that they past on the way to the restaurant. "Please don't look at me like that." She moan "You are making me feel even more of an idiot." She said while her hand slapped her forehead. "How come?" he asked, she dropped her hand down to her lap and stared at it, "well, I was only sixteen when I moved straight to the castle, I only started to get attention from the men there when I turned about eighteen." She lifted her head and looked at him, "Most people knew you as my husband so they wouldn't have dared do anything and then by the time I was twenty, the lords oldest son took an interest in me and that meant I was a no go for any man."

"So you've never kissed a man." The ninja smiled as he folded his arms, "I've kissed you!" she replied as if he was stupid, He smirked, "no my dear wife you have not, you have bitten me, but you have yet to have kissed me." She blinked at him part of her wanted to hit him for acting so smug but mostly for taking away her first kiss, she knew it hadn't been prefect but at least she had it. Without she felt silly, here she was a 26 year old married woman who had yet to been kissed. He smiled seeing her getting annoyed, who knew it took her a bottle of sake to get back to her sixteen year old self. "Though if you want I can help you with that." She raised an eyebrow at him "pardon?" "I can help you if you want?" he said smirking at her. He watched as his wife lifted her cup and took a sip, she was clearly stalling trying to work out a clever reply he thought. But in her head she thought well if I'm going to have my first kiss it should be with my husband, and she had to admit he was extremely attractive and if she was going back to the castle she didn't want the lord's forty year old arrogant son as her first kiss. She loudly set her empty cup down and looked at her husband in the eye and said "Fine"

He blinked at her "Fine?" He asked her "Fine" she replied; now the smirk was on her face. He was taken back; he was teasing her and did not expect this. He watched shocked as she innocently moved closer to him so that their faces were few inches apart and looked at him expectantly. Fine he thought and he slowly moved one hand to her cheek as not to scare her. Even with the amount of alcohol in her system she was nervous when he touched her face and moved his face closer to hers, she watched as his lips gently brushed hers. Blushing she closed her eyes and felt her lips tingle as his lips moved against her, when his tongue ran along her bottom lip she opened her mouth about to ask what he was doing but his tongue entered her mouth stopping her, she was surprised that she enjoyed his tongue dancing with hers, though she had to admit she felt disappointed when he broke the kiss off. She couldn't help it but pout at him, causing him to smile and lean in for another kiss with her.

After the second kiss she blushed; lifting her fingers to her lips that still felt strange after kissing him. She smiled against her fingertips trying to lock the memory of the two kisses in her head, of how her lips felt after the kiss and how she felt her husbands light stubble brush against her. She looked at her husband and thanked him silently.

Not long later they were outside the restaurant, the copy ninja had his mask back on and the geisha had her umbrella opened "It a beautiful day," she sighed happily looking up at the sky, she turned to her husband and bowed "Thank you for joining me for lunch and…" she stood up and smiled "…well you know." the grey haired ninja put his hand behind his head closed his eye "pleasure was all mine." She could tell he was smiling "Goodbye Kakashi." She said softy "Hopefully we can meet up again before I leave." She said shyly with her gaze on the pavement "I'd like that" she heard him reply and looked up too see him walking away. She smiled and turned walking in the opposite direction from him and said to herself "I'd like that too."

A.N: This was written for a friend of mine who came up with the idea after we both spent ages trying to work out who Kakashi would hook up with in the manga. It was inspired when she said "What's the betting he'll end up having a wife or some ninja will appear after spending years doing a mission and that would be his love interest." Not the exact quote, but she won't complain. Though from reading the manga lately I guess Kakashi will end up a bachelor till his dying day. I find it strange that I wrote an OC as usually I avoid reading fan fictions with them, but I hope that some of you enjoyed the character, no name for her so I leave it up to you the reader to give her any name you want.


End file.
